The Day The Earth Stood Still
by Haiti2013
Summary: America isn't feeling too well and his day is just going to get worse. September 11th fic.


**Hey guys, so I was up pretty late last night and I just ended up writing this. **

**I don't usually write sad fiction but I couldn't get this out of my head. Sorry that it's a bit long.**

* * *

_"We're going to find out who did this and we're going after the bastards." -__Sen. Orrin Hatch._

America woke up that morning, feeling a little bit sick. His people were fighting amongst themselves again and he really didn't like being torn apart like this. He slugged through his room and into the shower, hopefully the feel of the water on my face will get me out of this, he prayed. He stood in the shower, far longer than he should have, just letting the water wash over him, as if it could cleanse away his problems. He got dressed and had some breakfast. He had a world meeting later but today he just wanted to get out of the house, away from the video games and the TV and simply enjoy his country's majesty. He decided to head to central park from his New York apartment. Walking down the street, people were rushing by, some were nice, some were rude, all were different and they all had somewhere to go. America didn't know what was wrong with him today, the rush of the city usually cheered him up but something about everyone moving so fast saddened him. _We're always in a rush, he realized. Moving from point a to point b, all so worried about getting there that we forget to enjoy the journey._

That's when he felt like he shouldn't be in such a hurry to get to the park, it would always be there,_ maybe I could go somewhere else. _He walked around until he spotted an elementary school. Some kids were running around in the playground, playing some sort of weird mix of soccer and football. America laughed as the children made up their own rules and tried to give arbitrary points. Then they started to fight, the American moved in closer as a blond and a brunette boy started to shove each other, soon a crowd formed as their friends joined in._ These kids are like seven, _reasoned America. _What could they possibly have to fight about? _Some kids started screaming and others ran to go get a teacher. When she finally came out and broke them apart, the game ended and they were all heading back to class._ Maybe that's it, _thought America._ Maybe we're all just too different, he sighed. Maybe we're done. Game over. _Right before he turned around to leave, something caught his eye. The blonde boy was holding a football in his hand and glanced curiously at the brunette sulking in the corner. The boy studied the other for a moment and sighed as he walked over. The blonde extended his arm out to his previous enemy, and the brunette took it. America could see them mouth the words 'I'm sorry'. Together they walked back into class, talking about whatever it was seven year old boys were talking about these days.

America couldn't help but smile. He shook his head at how silly he was being earlier. Our differences is what made this country great, that no matter how different we all are, we understand what matters most, he grinned. He began to make his way to the park, in a much better mood. When a wave of fear washed over him, he could feel the hairs on his arms stand on end while goose bumps formed on his skin. He looked around, trying to decipher the cause of his fright. It was getting worse, soon the American was feeling paralyzed with fear. That's when he realized it was him, it was the country. In this moment in time, everyone was united. They were all feeling the same thing, it was really uncommon but not unheard of, _but why fear? _he asked. He glanced around and noticed almost everyone was looking up, so he joined them. Up in the air, he gazed at the crystal clear sky, it was as if the clouds had gone on vacation which made it easy to spot the low flying airplane people were pointing at,_ it's probably just landing near here, why is everyone-_

That's when he saw it. The plane was on a collision course for one of the Twin Tower buildings. America ran. He ran in the direction of the building as if by some miracle he could stop that plane. Even though he knew it was useless, he had to try. He had to do something. Then came the explosion and he stopped. Time stopped. He watched as the building burst into flames. He could hear the screams from within and the sounds of pain were agonizing. They seemed to go on forever, as if the Earth was standing still. Nothing was making any sense. He wanted to go in there, he wanted to help but all he could do was stand in paralyzing fear as a second plane hit the other building. That second lasted longer than the last. America was frozen in time and felt forever destined to watch his people suffer. Then everything seemed to fast forward. The screams were much louder now and the buildings were beginning to collapse on top of themselves. People were jumping from the buildings from ridiculous heights just to meet with their deaths on cold hard concrete. He wanted to scream out to them, go to them, help them, save them, be their hero, but he didn't. He could do nothing but stare. He was stuck and watching the scene was killing him inside; he wanted to tear his eyes out. It was too much. Americans all over the world were glued to their televisions just as America didn't look away from the chaos. He couldn't. He wouldn't.

Tears formed in his eyes as people were losing their lives before him. He couldn't stand feeling so defenseless. So helpless. He felt useless. He **was** useless. America felt a rush of panic and regret take over his body. _He should have stopped this! Why didn't he see this coming? Why didn't he save those people's lives? Those people were just doing their jobs. They were serving their country. They had lives and families and people who loved them. People who shouldn't be watching this happen. Not in their country. Not in their home. They did nothing to deserve this. Nothing. _His hands turned into fist and his eyes were turning red with anger, he did his best not to scream so he wouldn't spook the crowd. But he didn't want to hide it. He wanted the world to know that he was angry and a passion burned inside him that he hadn't felt in ages. He felt the rage coursing in his veins as his citizens joined in his fury. These terrorists messed with the wrong country and they **were** going to pay if it was the last thing he did._ You don't fuck with my people, _he thought angrily._ You don't fuck with America!_

"_And standing here in the heartland of America, we say in one voice: We will not give in to terrorists; We will not rest until they are found and defeated; We will win this struggle; not for glory, nor wealth, nor power, but for justice, for freedom, and for peace; so help us God." -__Sen. Tom Harkin_


End file.
